¡Os pillé!
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Endou está mosqueado, porque quiere saber que hacen Goenji y Kido cada vez que desaparecen. Así que ¡toca pillarlos! Dios mio ¿que puede salir de ahí? YAOI LEMON GoenjixKido EndouxKazemaru


**¡Os pillé!**

Había sido un largo día, largo día que fue compensado con un partido de fútbol para rememorar, viejos tiempos. El antiguo Inazuma Eleven, el equipo que fue representante de Japón en el mundial.

Ahora todos sus miembros están más crecidos, a sus 17 años y en plena etapa adolescente antes de su paso a la adultez, los integrantes del Inazuma hacían sus vidas de instituto.

Endou Mamoru, capitán y portero del equipo, en ese momento se encontraba despidiéndose de su gran amigo y pareja desde hace año y medio Kazemaru Ishirouta.

Ambos ,aunque cambiados, seguían manteniendo sus característicos rasgos. Endou había pegado un buen estirón y le sacaba unos 10 cm a Kazemaru, su rebelde cabello castaño había crecido, lo que se notaba en las puntas que siempre sobresalían de su cinta naranja; y su cuerpo se había pulido y formado con el paso de los años, dándole la anatomía de un fuerte portero. Kazemaru, por su parte, conservaba su largo pelo azul igual que siempre, él tras su paso por el fútbol volvió a su carrera de atletismo, con lo cual su cuerpo era más delgado pero igualmente agilizado y estilizado.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?

-naaa vete tranquilo, yo-risa picarona- tengo algo que hacer.

El azulado frunce el ceño, Endou planea hacer algo, algo que según le ha dicho tiene que ver con dos de sus amigos; Goenji Shuuya y Kido Yuuto. Y es que el portero quiere averiguar a toda costa qué hacen ambos chicos al finalizar los partidos para los que quedan, cuando al acabar ambos desaparecen.

-Endou...¿no te parece un tanto infantil jugar a los detectives a estas alturas?

-jujuju tal vez, pero sabes que yo soy así. Anda vete tranquilo- le dice metiendo su mano por el pelo azul, suelto y libre de ataduras a petición del castaño, y acariciándolo.- Te veré después.

-Haz lo que quieras-sonrojado.

Endou sonríe y se despide de su pareja con un tierno beso. Viéndolo alejarse se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por tenerle a su lado. Pero volviendo a lo que iba debía darse prisa y seguirles los pasos a sus dos amigos. Le había costado lo suyo averiguar dónde se metían y ahora que por fin lo sabía, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de averiguar qué se traían entre manos.

/FLASHBACK/

-¡Gran partido chicos!

Tras una quedada de sábado para echar un partido rápido, los futbolistas se preparaban para retirarse.

-¡Nos vemos en el próximo partido!-se despedían Fubuki y Hijikata. Que partían junto al resto excepto por cuatro personas que todavía quedaban en el campo de juego.

-Nos vemos Endou, Kazemaru.-se despidió Goenji, que partió en dirección opuesta al resto junto a Kido.

Los amigos se reunían en su instituto y aprovechaban sus pistas y vestuarios para practicar su juego favorito. Endou ya mantenía una actitud extraña para con ellos dos, dado que mientras el resto prefería ir directamente a casa, ellos dos volvían dirección al vestuario a pesar de venir ya vestidos de casa.

-Espérame aquí Kazemaru ¡ahora vengo!

-¿Eh? ¡Oe!

Corriendo tras ellos de manera disimulada, Endou deja a Kazemaru esperándole de forma ofuscada. Siguiéndoles los pasos, los ve adentrarse en dirección al vestuario. Cerrando la puerta corredera tras de ello dejaron al portero con su chispa de "voy a descubrir lo que tramáis" activada.

-Os pienso pillar.

/END FLASHBACK/

Hacía apenas un par de minutos que sus objetivos se habían ido, y ahora Endou corría dirección al vestuario con un gesto divertido en la cara. Al llegar a la puerta se frotó las manos y sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Asiendo el tirador, cogió aire y descorrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Os pillé!

Pero la cara del portero, en un primer momento triunfal, se torna de todos los colores y expresiones cuando contempla lo que tiene delante.

-¿Endou?

Efectivamente, Goenji y Kido están en el vestuario; pero ambos estaban "ocupados". Goenji tenía debajo suyo a Kido, y una de sus manos se había colado por debajo de su camiseta. Ambos chicos miran de forma rara al castaño oscuro, pronto la cara de Kido se vuelve roja como una cereza y trata de escaparse de debajo del peliclaro. Cosa que éste no permite.

Endou sigue con la boca abierta, alza el brazo y los señala a ambos con el dedo, balbuceando mil cosas a la vez.

-¡Vo vo vosotros!¡¿Qué, qué queeeee?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-pregunta Goenji, quitándose de encima de Kido pero reteniéndolo para que no se escape.

-¿¡Vosotros sois pareja!

-No exactamente...-dice ahora el de rastas, todavía bastante colorado.

El portero los mira sin comprender. Ambos chicos, como él, han crecido. Goenji conserva su morena cara y su pelo corto, él todavía seguía jugando al fútbol en sus ratos libres, y quizás llegue a entrar en la Liga Japonesa adulta. Kido tiene las rastas de su pelo más largas, ahora le caen hasta la espalda incluso llevando coleta; él aunque todavía juega se ha pulido como estratega.

-¿Q q qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"?-menos colorado. Los ojos rojos lo evitan, pero los ojos negros brillan de picardía.

-Somos follamigos.

-¿Eh?¿Qué sois qué?

-Follamigos. F-O-L-L..

-¡No hace falta que se lo deletrees!-protesta el ojirrojo.

-¿Y y desde cuándo?

-Desde hace más o menos 6 meses.

-Así que era esto lo que hacíais cuando desaparecíais de golpe.

Goenji le asiente, Endo ríe nervioso. Ahora que sabe lo que sus dos amigos hacen, no cree poder mirarles con la misma cara sin ponerse rojo totalmente. Pero la verdad es que él jamás hubiera pensado en que ellos hacían esa clase de cosas.

-¿Pero Goenji, tú no tenías novia?

-Tenía, hasta que nos peleamos. En realidad,-se frota la cabeza- esto empezó porque Kido me apoyó cuando rompí con ella. Una tarde en que ambos volvíamos a casa después de uno de nuestros partidos, fue algo impulsivo pero terminamos besándonos y haciéndolo en...

-¡No lo digas!-le tapa la boca el ojirrojo, más colorado aún. Goenji se revuelve y consigue quitarse las manos de la boca, tapándole ahora él la boca al de rastas y sujetándolo entre sus pienas.

-¡Mmmmf!

-Oh vamos, encima que fue en el portal de tu casa.¡auch!-Kido le ha arreado un codazo.

-Que fuerte...Bueno pues...jeje...ya nos vemos.. y eso.

-Oye Endou.

-¿Sí?

-Te agradeceríamos que no dijeras nada de esto. Ya sabes, esto no es algo formal, no somos pareja ni nada. Así que...

-Va vale ¡tranquilos no diré nada!

Kido suspira de alivio y Goenji le sonríe. Pero antes de que se vaya, el peliclaro tiene otra pregunta para su ex-capitán.

-Oe, ¿tu lo has hecho ya con Kazemaru?

-¿¡Eeeeeeeh!¡no pienso decirte eso!-le dice muy muy rojo.

-Vamos que no...-le pica.

-¡Goenji!ñññg ¡Adiós!

Endou sale y cierra de golpe la puerta. A su amigo peliclaro la adolescencia le sentaba fatal. Mira que preguntar esa clase de cosas.

Mientras de vuelta con la "singular" pareja. Goenji pretendía seguir con lo que habían dejado, pero a Kido se le habían pasado las ganas, además no se fiaba de que alguien más viniera.

-Déjame, vámonos a casa. Ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-Venga Kido...no seas así.¿no te pone más el hecho de que Endou casi nos pille a mitad de faena en lugar de en las preeliminares?

-¡Idiota!-brama el castaño claro muy rojo intentando asestar un golpe, pero es detenido por las manos del otro, que lo apresan y vuelven a recostarlo.

Volviendo a su juego inicial, Goenji cuela las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Kido y las pasea libremente por su pecho deteniéndose para pellizcarle los pezones, éste suelta gemidos leves. El peliclaro le quita la camiseta y es entonces su lengua la que se pasea sin descaro por su pecho y cuello, mientras su mano desciende hasta sus pantalones.

-Aaah, espe...¡ah!

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-le pregunta, masajeando sin descaro su miembro.

-Mnn, aah eres...un idiota...

-¿Entonces paro?

-...no.

Goenji sonríe, Kido siempre acababa cediendo. Descendiendo hasta él, le busca los labios para darle un beso. Juntando sus labios, los saborean con avidez, la lengua del peliclaro se pasea por los labios contrarios para pedirle acceso a su boca, el de rastas responde abriendola y dejándole libre acceso.

Mientras se besan, se van deshaciendo de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudos los dos. Goenji se queda por unos segundos mirando al joven que yace debajo suyo, aunque ya se sabía de cabo a rabo su anatomía a fuerza de "estudiarla" le encantaba ver la cara que Kido ponía cuando no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Deja de mirarme tanto o me arrepentiré de haberme quedado.

-Sabes que no te puedes creer lo que acabas de decirme.-sonríe.

-Bobo.-le responde con los labios fruncidos.

Y entonces el de rastas invierte los papeles y de un empujón tumba a Goenji y queda él encima, mirándole con absoluta picardía triunfal. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada al otro, Kido desciende lentamente hasta el despierto miembro del peliclaro. Al que agarra entre sus manos y da un ligero lametón.

Goenji comienza a suspirar cuando Kido entra del todo en faena. Sin perderle de vista, se sonríe para sus adentros, sólo él conocía el lado travieso y picarón del gran estratega, y lo que podía llegar a hacer con la debida inspiración.

Lamiendo y succionando, el ojirrojo se afana en su tarea bucal; generalmente no es algo que suela hacer, pero como diría el ojinegro:"lo bueno se hace esperar". Aspirando con fuerza de abajo a arriba, Kido se detiene en el glande, al que circula con su lengua mientras sus manos masajean los testículos. Goenji comienza a sentir las primeras corrientes eléctricas que le avisan del orgasmo que está por llegar. Corrientes que el otro nota ante sus espasmos, así que aumentando su ritmo succiona con más fuerza y mueve su lengua a mayor ritmo.

-Aaammh, aah Kido aah me vengo...-le agarra la cabeza mezclando sus manos con sus rastas.- ¡Aaaah!

Y con un excitante y ronco gemido, Goenji Shuuya se ve vino por completo en la boca de Kido Yuuto, que no tragó y dejó fluir la blanca esencia de el peliclaro por su boca, dejándola salir y haciendo que cayese por su barbilla. Recuperando su respiración Goenji le dedica una mirada complaciente, y no puede evitar volver a empalmarse de forma espectacularmente rápida ante la lujuriosa visión que sus ojos contemplaban de un rojísimo Kido manchado con su semen. Limpiándole la cara con sus manos, se lanza a atrapar esos carnosos labios, saboreando el gusto de los restos de su esencia que aún quedaban en la boca del otro.

Alzando un poco al centro-campista lo sube sobre sus piernas y sus manos se pasea por sus glúteos masajeándolos y apretándolos, entonces unos traviesos dedos se escurren hasta la entrada del de rastas, que emite un gemido profundo al sentirlos moviéndose dentro suyo; el delantero cuando tuvo la certeza de que tanto la entrada como su propietario ya estaban listos y ansiosos quitó sus dedos y alzando levemente a Kido dirigió su miembro hasta su objetivo.

-Aaah, Goenji...

-Nngg ya gimes así, y sólo te he metido la punta...

-Aaah, tonto...

Afianzando de las caderas al ojirrojo, el ojinegro termina de meterse dentro de él de una sóla estocada que los hace gritar a los dos; al primero por la brusquedad de la acción y al segundo por la fricción tan asombrosa que sentía sobre su miembro.

Goenji notó que había sido demasiado brusco, así que para calmar a Kido se dedicó a besar su pecho y cuello, logrando que éste se tranquilizase y comenzase a moverse por su cuenta buscando más contacto. Desde luego la motivación fue suficiente y él también empezó un vaivén de caderas acorde con el del centro-campista. Los movimientos se intensifican a medida que pasan los minutos, Goenji tenía bien sujeto a Kido de la cintura, y Kido se mantenía agarrado de Goenji asiéndolo del cuello y hombros. Una posición perfecta para que el delantero atacase sin compasión las tetillas del estratega, que ya no controlaba sus pensamientos ni nada.

-Aaaah haaa, Goenji...haaa

-Haa haa creo que...aah

-Meee me vengo aaah ¡Aaaaah!

Y así entre dos aullidos de placer ambos "amigos" culminaron su momento íntimo, el estratega entre los dos y el delantero al sentir el interior de Kido contraerse, dentro de él. Respiraron de manera agitada quedándose Goenji recargado en el pecho de Kido y éste apoyado sobre él y con su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el ojirrojo tuvo fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Se ducharon y se dispusieron a marcharse, ya era de noche y había un coche esperando al estratega, evidentemente por cortesía de su padre. Así que se despidieron con total naturalidad esperando verse en el próximo partido que tuvieran o cuando quedasen otra vez.

Y así los días pasaron volando. Sin embargo al ojinegro había algo que le rondaba la cabeza y tras pasarse una noche entera sin dormir que luego pagó quedándose dormido en clase decidió dar por zanjado su regomello de cabeza y darle una solución. Solución que se avecinaba de forma estrepitosa.

El hiperactivo y siempre cariñoso Endou los volvió a reunir, pero esta vez para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y hacer amena la tarde; sin embargo y dado su carácter futbolero que no podía dejar pasar a su lado una pobre pelota sin chutarla, terminaron todos en el parque jugueteando entre ellos a pasarse un balón sin que tocase el suelo valiéndose de su piernas.

-Jajaja ¡perdiste Midorikawa! ¡La bomba te ha explotado en toda la cara!-reía Kogure con su siempre traviesa risilla.

-¡Eh que no ha sido culpa mía!¡Ha sido culpa del baka de Hiroto!-gruñía mirando al pelirrojo que ponía su mejor cara de inocencia. Aunque en el fondo había sido culpa suya por quedarse embobado mirando a su adorable novio la mar de concentrado.

El grupo río divertido, en un deje de frustración Midorikawa le lanzó a Kogure la pelota para hacerle callar, pero éste la esquivó agachándose y dejándola volar por encima de su cabeza. El esférico voló, rodó y se detuvo a unos metros; el más cercano era Kido así que fue a por él.

Goenji se le quedó mirando, porque a su gusto el de rastas iba demasiado "bien" con esos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que al agacharse resaltaron a la perfección su trasero.

-¡Te pillé Goenji!-éste se sobresaltó- jajaja ¿que haces mirando tanto a Kido? ¿no le estarías mirando el trasero verdad?

Kido que ya había vuelto se sonrojó hasta la médula ante el inoportuno comentario del espontáneo de Tsunami. Pero no fue el único pues Endou también adquirió una tonalidad tomate al recordar aquel día en que "los pilló". El resto seguían riendo, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Goenji bufar, en principio pensaron que se había enfadado por eso sus caras de sorpresa fueron mayores al verle sonreír de manera pícara.

-Pues mira Tsunami, la verdad es que sí. Se lo estaba mirando porque es mío.

-¿Qué?

-¡Goenji!-Kido brama y se lanza a por él para taparle la boca aunque sea a golpes, el ojinegro viéndole venir le pone la zancadilla y lo aprisiona para evitar que se caiga, volteándolo cual trompo le hace mirarlo y le estampa un potente beso que deja atónitos a todos los del Inazuma salvo al portero que se lleva las manos a la cara.-Goenji Shuuya date por muerto.-le gruñe una vez se han separado.

-Bueno mátame pero antes tengo algo que hacer.-no lo suelta.-Veréis chicos, la verdad es que Kido y yo somos/éramos follamigos pero hace más o menos una semana Endou nos pilló y...

-¡Endou!-esta vez el que chilla es Kazemaru que se ha puesto rojo también, pero no alcanza el color de su avergonzado portero.

-Y bueno desde entonces le he estado dando vueltas al tema y la verdad es que para evitarle más sustos y vergüenzas a Endou y evitar que te me escapes,-aprieta al estratega- he decidido que quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo, pero de manera oficial.

El ambiente quedó mudo y sólo se oían grillos de fondo. El equipo se había quedado catatónico ante la peculiar petición de Goenji. Nadie decía nada hasta que Someoka carraspeó y de manera cansina dijo:

-¡Venga hombre dile que sí ya y volvamos al juego!

-¡Someoka!-protesta Kido.

-Oh vamos Kido, Someoka tiene razón. Dile que sí y acabemos con esto para que Mido me pueda terminar de matar.

-¡Hiroto, tú también!

-Deja de hacerte el afectado que para seguir llevando las goggles no ves tres en un burro, si se le veía venir a la legua.-refunfuñó Seiya peinando su morado pelo.

Ahora sí que el estratega no se lo creía, sus compañeros lo sabían ¡y encima le animaban a que aceptase ser pareja de Goenji! Quitándose de un tirón las goggles deja sus rubíes al descubierto y las estampa contra la cara de Seiya, después de un puntapié logra que Goenji lo suelte y se aleja a grandes pasos, pero el espontáneo de Tsunami vuelve a la carga y va tras él.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Pero le dices que sí o que no?

¡Bum!

-¡No me agobies que bastante enfadado estoy ya!

Y de fondo se ve a un enervado estratega alejándose dejando en el suelo a un inconsciente Tsunami con pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Nos habéis pillado.-bromea Goenji sobándose la pierna.

-O oo oye Goenji, yo...-titubea Endou.

-No te preocupes ex-capitán. Tan sólo espera al lunes al salir de clase.

Y obedeciendo Endou y el resto de cotillas del equipo esperan al lunes, algunos incluso vinieron de sus respectivos institutos para "cubrir la noticia" dado que no todos estudiaban juntos. Así apiñados tras un muro observaron a Goenji salir del instituto Raimon y dirigirse hacia otra persona que llevaba el uniforme del Teikoku. Llegando a su altura la agarra y la besa con pasión, un reflejo de luz les permite ver que la persona que está junto al delantero es el estratega Kido Yuuto.

-Maa al final han acabado bien.-comenta Tachimukai.

-Bien está lo que bien acaba.-le sigue Megane.

Endou suspira de alivio y le dirige una mirada a Kazemaru, sonriendo para sus adentros pasea su mano por su coleta azul, recordando que gracias a la pillada accidental que les hizo a esos dos y de la confesión a voces de Goenji, el propio Kazemaru le había exigido cuentas de por qué no se lo había dicho nada y después con la rojez comiéndole los pómulos le había preguntado: ¿Y cómo era que lo hacían? Para más tarde tener su primera sesión a "modo de explicación", aunque el castaño ni siquiera había visto el juego a fondo.

Desde luego Endou esperaba que a él y a Kazemaru no les pillasen nunca en faena. ¡Con lo que había costado ponerse a ella!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sed buena gente conmigo que es el primer fic de esta categoría que escribo xD

Acepto toda clase de reviews, incluso los bomba ^^

Owari ^_~

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
